


The fantabulous adventures of Glasses and Wonderboy, or how Bookman and Super-Kitty almost caused the cancellation of Christmas 2013

by shibarifan01



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cracky, M/M, Silly, m/m - Freeform, nonsensical, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibarifan01/pseuds/shibarifan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all...</p>
<p>Oh, and I've finally been able to add the drawing that goes with it -- Managerie showed me how and I'm thrilled that the drawing and the fic have now been linked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fantabulous adventures of Glasses and Wonderboy, or how Bookman and Super-Kitty almost caused the cancellation of Christmas 2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimelessDreamer2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/gifts).



> This crazy, cracky fic is the result of a late-night chat yesterday with the gals of the POI chat room. Gifting this to TimelessDreamer2 who said she wanted to read it... so here it is! Be warned, it is entirely nonsensical!
> 
> And for those of you who may be new to the POI fandom and might not know what is that sillyness with Bookman and Super-Kitty, here is the superhero link - it's an interview with ME and JC (plus KC and TPH) for ComiCon 2012) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqSzcXQtBFo

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/59832153@N00/24004159881/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

Super-Kitty was sitting on the leather couch in the library, his legs folded underneath him, one long arm dangling a silver-plated Glock, the other aimlessly throwing the cartridge in the air and catching it, only to throw it again. He was pouting mightily…

Meanwhile, Bookman was trying his best to ignore his sidekick, his eyes glued to his monitor, deciphering info on the new number who had come in earlier that day. So far no photo, but some descriptions were starting to come in: long white beard, green suit, glasses, large pouch, big belly and an eight-reindeer-powered mode of locomotion. Bookman had a stinkin’ feeling he knew the guy… but green suit? Really?

“Pleaaaase?”…

“NO!”

“But… I mean…”

“I said no, Super-Kitty… Stop whining… It’s not becoming a man your age!”

“I’m not whiiiining!” came the piteously low repartee.

“Ha! Case in point!” said Bookman his eyes never leaving his monitors but doing a V-for-victory in the air with the fingers of his right hand.

“Bbbut…” said Super-Kitty, “It’s not fair!”

“Well, life’s not meant to be fair, is it???”

“All the other super-heroes wear them! I don’t see why we ca…”

“We are not wearing capes, Super-Kitty, and that’s the end of it. We can do our superhero work without them, and they will only get in the way.”

“I’ll bring you green tea every morning for a month?”

“You bring me green tea every morning anyway, Super-Kitty!”

“Find your gameboy and I’ll clean your joystick? With my tongue?”

At that Bookman had the good grace to blush, a little, and a moan escaped his pursed lips.

“I’ll let you pet my long lustrous tail?”

“Like it will make me more happy than it makes you?” asked Bookman, having a hard time keeping his face straight.

“Well, you know how you like it, and it has a mind of its own!” Super-Kitty was now wiggling his eyebrows in a most enchanting manner and Bookman felt his resolve in danger of crumbling from this full frontal assault. 

“You could make yourself a nice yellow one with a large blue “B” on the back – there would be no danger of confusing you with the other guy… his name starts with a “B” too but he only wears black… and he’s always frowning anyway… And you could make me a nice purple one with a pointy collar and a big letter “S”. The “other” guy whose name starts with an “S” wears red, white and blue… and he always carries that tray thingie. It would go so well with the V at the nape of my neck. I’d be so handsome, I’m sure you’d swoon when you’d see it!”

“Mixed metaphors there Super-Kitty... that superhero who carries the tray is Captain America... not Superman... Pay attention! And how would we go after nefarious ne’erdowells if I was sprawled on the floor in awe of your radiant beauty? Hmmm? I don’t think so!”

By then Super-Kitty had approached Bookman, had sat himself on the floor at his side, and was rubbing his head gently against Bookman’s thigh. Bookman’s right hand had gone down to pet his kitty’s head and play with his so, so soft kitty ears.. Super-Kitty was fairly purring, but never having been one to NOT press a point, he took Bookman’s hand and proceeded to suckle one of Bookman’s fingers in his hot mouth and that is how Bookman lost all his resolve.

_A FEW HOURS LATER…_

Super-Kitty was prancing on the library floor, twirling his purple cape and whizzing to and fro to show Bookman how a cape was not really a hindrance but rather a help.

“I’m going to blind my opponents with my beauty and my swirly cape! I can even use it as a parachute when jumping off buildings! Come on, I wanna show you! Come…” said Super-Kitty opening the window…

And with a mighty jump Bookman threw himself at Super-Kitty and held him in place.

“Come on, Super-Kitty, I know you’re supposed to have nine lives and all, but let’s keep a few for later and the demonstration for another time. I need to check your long lustrous tail and there are still some adjustments to be made to your costume. It’s bulging here…. Ohhhh and here… and hmmmmmmph…”

Super-Kitty had become distracted by Bookman’s alert hands (he had a short attention span) and he had proceeded to move them both to the leather sofa where he was showing how elastic his costume was since it could accommodate much more bulging there… oh, and there also…

And while our two superheroes were in the throes of their sartorial passion, it came to be that Mr. Claus (aka Santa for his friends – both the nice ones and the naughty ones – he knew, he had the list!), who had had to come down to New York City because he’d run out of wrapping paper at the North Pole, almost got hit by a fast-running large brown dog to which was attached a small Chinese man yelling at the top of his lungs "Beeeeaaaarrrrr....Staaaaahhhp". But as the collision was about to happen (and this would have thrown Mr. Claus down an open sewer and Christmas 2013 would have gone the way of the dodo bird), the big brown dog got sidetracked by a handsome, burly scar-faced Italian man coming out of a pizzeria with a 40-gallon container of tomato sauce and Italian sausage which his boss had just cooked while the scar-faced man sighed in wonder at his boss’ accomplishments (and perky behind wiggling in front of the stove). That same scar-faced man got tangled in the dog’s leash, squished the small Chinese man, and let go of the container which ended up spilling all over Mr. Claus’s green suit. And that is how Mr. Claus started wearing red because it went so much better with his complexion and gave him a jaunty, fashionable appearance. Rumour has it that Mrs. Claus was suitably impressed...

A few stories above, Super-Kitty and Bookman were now sleeping it off, sated, tired, happy, and totally oblivious to the fact that their number had been saved from a fate worse than death. Clothes were strewn everywhere, but the two capes were lovingly intertwined as were the limbs of our two fearless do-gooders who had by then settled down for a long winter’s nap.

 


End file.
